


Body Shot

by tvmoviemaniac



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Shots, College, First Time, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvmoviemaniac/pseuds/tvmoviemaniac
Summary: -Have you ever taken a body shot off of a stranger?
-Uh, not a stranger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the Clevver Interview at the "Dirty 30" premier pink carpet

“I don’t even know what it is” Link protests as Rhett’s hand guides him to the kitchen. They have been to countless parties yet somehow Link has never seen someone take a body shot. 

“Don’t worry I’m gonna show you right now” Rhett says without looking at Link but with a smirk, “it will be fun”

As they approach the kitchen table he grabs a half empty bottle of tequila, which seems to be a non-verbal message to all the other people in the kitchen as they make way for them. 

Link knows the concept but also has no idea what to expect. He is deep in his thoughts when Rhett instructs him to take his shirt off. Caught off guard Link does just that.

“Now lay on the table” 

Even though he trusts Rhett about almost everything, the eyes that are watching them make him feel uneasy.

Someone hands Rhett a wedge of lime. Link can hear the amusement in Rhett’s voice when he says “open wide” and just shoves the lime in his mouth.

They have had a few drinks since they have arrived but Link is certainly not drunk enough for this.

He feels his body tense under the touch of Rhett’s wet tongue on his collarbones; slowly making it’s way to his stomach, leaving wet traces over his entire body. It is all so sudden and so precise Link can’t help but let out a little moan, one he hopes Rhett doesn’t notice.

Rhett’s face is just inches away from his as he pours salt all over the wet residue he had left just seconds ago.

“Now this part is a bit tricky, I need you to suck some air in because I’m going to pour this tequila in your belly”

Link can feel his pulse quickening.

The cold drink on his body, some of it going under his waistband, doesn’t feel as good as Rhett’s soft tongue but it doesn’t last long either.

Rhett, with his long legs in either side of Link’s body, bending over him is now sucking the tequila out of his belly. The shiver down Link’s spine makes him close his eyes.

The tall man slowly traces the long line of salt on his body, definitely taking his time, covering as much area as he possibly can.  
Link feels light headed now. Everything feels so surreal. Rhett’s nose tickling the hair on his chest, his wet lips leaving small, unsure kisses on his body….

Link doesn’t even realise that he is moaning, even louder with every inch Rhett gets closer to his face.

His hands are fighting the urge to just push themselves into his dirty blond hair and pull his face deeper into his skin.

Now, he can hear Rhett’s groans too.

Their lips meet at last as Rhett takes the wedge of lime out of his mouth with precision. Link tries to keep their lips sealed a moment longer but the warmth is gone, leaving just a taste of lime.

He opens his eyes to see Rhett on top of him, chewing the lime wedge and smiling at him.

“Told you it will be fun.”


End file.
